Talk:Warwolf Belt
Level Sync :Level Sync 50: DEF:'5 'STR+2 DEX+2 VIT+2 Enmity+? Just removed the data on Level Sync at 50 because it seems kinda pointless.. are we really gonna note up to 74 different possible synced stats on every item's page now? Plus, some stats will be next to impossible to determine. And just declaring stats for a few random levels seems kinda out of place and doesn't fit the wiki style. Zaphor 11:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Level sync data should go some place just so we can eventually figure out the formulas/tables used for it. There isn't a much better place to have the data than on each item's specific page, and like the Trump Crown listing when something's stats-by-level changes could determine its usefulness versus uncapped gear.--Narol 20:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :The talk page is a better place to have discussions about effects under level sync until we know more about how it works.-- 05:23, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Actually I think there is a way better place, a sub page. This way the same information is available w/o cluttering the article (the Trump Crown is a good example of a cluttered, hard to read, incomplete and inaccurate level sync information table). So far, nobody knows how the sync system really works, or what kinda equipment it syncs to (I know, there's theories, even good ones, but still nothing is proven yet), so all information there is right now is incomplete/inaccurate and thus not suiatble for the actual article. A sub page could be used to gather this information until the system behind level sync is figured out and verified, then we can eliminate this information altogether and replace it with a suitable calculator or something else that makes more sense than a 60+ rows long table with tons of data. As it is now, it's not even clear if it syncs to the same stats on different jobs. If it's true that it always syncs down to another item with similar stats, it must first make sure that the current job can even wear that. If it syncs down to different items on different jobs, that would not only make such tables inaccurate, but plain wrong. Either way, the current information is not suitable for the actual article. I will also post this in the level sync talk, because it makes little sense to argue about it here, I was just saying that this line of miscellaneous level sync data doesn't fit this page and I still stand by it. Zaphor 05:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Keep in mind that this isn't an effect of Level Sync, it's an effect of Equipment Scaling. Equipment scaling happens under all types of level restrictions, not just Level Sync. Discussing the effects on Talk:Equipment Scaling would be best to ensure a single place to collect data to help figure out the system. :Also, the table on Trump Crown isn't describing the scaling effects, it's listing at which levels the stats of the item changes (due to the nature of the item, not because of scaling).-- 05:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, I did just that, thanks. But I will still put a link to this on the Level Sync's talk page, to get more peoples' attention, and it also falls under that category. Nevermind, you're right, I don't wanna start spamming more pages now.. Zaphor 05:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Augments Do we really need to start adding possible augments to equipment pages? There is already a section on each of the Elite Training NM's that covers possible augments. Unless the possible augments differ from item to item we should avoid putting them on every page or else pages are going to start being huge. --08:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC)DemRedSolo :No, we don't. The only times augment information should be on item pages is when they come from events with restricted, predefined list of possible augments (ANNMs & Tenshodo coffer). Until more is known about the elite training NMs, their augments should stay on the NM talk page.-- 08:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC)